


Relighting The Flame

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [12]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bromance, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Illness, M/M, Reconciliation, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kevin took a chance and messaged Heather hoping she would at least talk to him.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell, Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: What Happens On Tour [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472456
Kudos: 1





	Relighting The Flame

Guadalajara was a fun time for Kevin, he did some off roading and drinking but his mind was still on Heather even though he knew it shouldn’t have been. He set his glass down and sighed softly pulling his phone out looking at it. Unlocking it, he went to his text messages his thumb hovering over the conversation he had going with his wife before hitting the new message button and typing in Heather’s number. He had taken it out his phone so Kristin wouldn’t find it, but he never forgot it. Taking a breath he typed out his greeting and sent it, waiting on bated breath not sure if she would respond. He let out the breath he was holding when his phone buzzed. 

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.” The text said. 

Kevin tapped the screen and replied back. “I didn’t expect you to respond.” 

Heather bit her lip not sure what to say, she knew her lunch break was almost over. Finally she replied back hearing the stage manager yell for her. 

“I have to get back but I’d love to talk to you tonight after the show if we can.” Heather hit the send button and put her phone away. She got back to work loving the newer stage setup, it was so much easier than the old stage. 

Kevin sighed softly as his phone went silent once again. He wanted to talk to her longer but knew she was getting the stage ready for the night’s show. He got up and headed back to his hotel room to relax.

That night, Kevin found himself suiting up for another night with a packed house full of screaming fans. The rush and adrenaline ran through him hearing the muffled screams of the crowd, he lived for and craved what the crowd gave him each night. 

“Ready to go?” Nick asked. 

Kevin turned and grinned nodding. “Of course I am!” 

“Let's do this boys!” AJ grinned. 

Howie and Brian chuckled and shook their heads. The five said their pre show prayer before putting their hands in and throwing them into the air. They grabbed their mics and headed towards their sides of the stage. Nick and Kevin looked around the stage looking for Heather not seeing her, the two men were on opposite sides but hoped the other had seen her. As the show went on, both men kept their eyes on the areas Heather usually was, they looked at each other worriedly, it wasn’t like the younger woman to miss a show. 

During Howie’s solo spot, Kevin made his way to the bathroom, Nick following him a few minutes later, trying not to cause too much of a scene. 

“Please tell me you’ve seen her.” Kevin said, worry evident in his voice. 

“No, I was hoping you had seen her.” Nick replied, biting his lip and rubbing his face. “It’s not like her to not be out there.” 

“I know, why do you think I’m so damn worried?” 

Kevin sighed as he paced slightly back and forth. “You have your phone?” 

Nick shook his head. “No, I left it in my bag.” 

“So did I, damnit!” 

“Let’s just calm down, we know she couldn’t have gone too far because she has to help take the stage down.” Nick reasoned.

Kevin sighed and nodded softly. “We need to get back anyways, Howie has to be done by now.” 

The two men used the restroom and washed their hands before heading out seeing Brian heading their way. 

“Hey, we need to get back out there.” Brian scolded. 

“Yeah, sorry cuz.” Kevin apologized. 

The three headed back quickly making their way onto the stage. The rest of the night was spent focusing on what they were supposed to be doing, but Nick and Kevin were still scared shitless something was wrong with the woman they both loved. 

Once the show was over, Kevin and Nick dove for their bags much to the amusement of AJ and annoyance of the other two. 

“What has gotten into you two?” Brian asked. 

“Uh...Well..see..” Kevin stuttered, Nick pushing the older man back slightly and moving in front of him looking at his love. 

“Kev is missing Kris and the boys and I told Lauren I’d facetime with her after the show.” Nick explained, praying his love would believe him. 

Brian wasn’t buying it and Nick knew it but he went along with it so the other two didn’t become suspicious. “Just be careful, we can’t afford anyone getting hurt.” 

Nick nodded and relaxed. “Sorry, still hyped from the show.” 

Brian smiled. “Yes, I know how long that hyperness can last in you, go get it out of your system.” 

The five men changed and headed out, Kevin already on his phone texting like a mad man, nodding at Nick letting the blonde know he would text him once he heard from Heather. 

Heather sighed softly as she helped bring down another set of lights getting them into the trailer, setting it down and wiping her forehead. It was warm and she didn’t do well in the heat, knowing it was more than likely the reason for her headache. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket but knew she couldn’t check it until the stage was down and put up. She was so thankful they had tomorrow off even though they would be traveling at least she would have the evening to relax and hopefully get rid of the headache. 

The stage was finally down and Heather quickly made her way back to the hotel, they had an early flight and she wanted to get something in her. She finally pulled her phone out seeing a text from Kevin. She got into the car that would take her back to the hotel as she hit the reply button. 

“Hey I’m sorry I worried you.” Heather texted, sending it. 

Her phone buzzed just a few seconds later. “I was so damn worried about you, you weren’t in any of your areas. Where were you?” 

Heather sighed softly knowing she had worried him by not being there. “I’ve got a serious headache from the heat and I was trying to kill it before the end of the show.” 

Kevin’s face fell seeing the words pop onto his screen and his heart broke. He didn’t want her hurting, especially since he couldn’t be there to care for her. He finally replied back to her not wanting her to think he had fallen asleep. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just need to get to my room and hopefully can sleep it off.” 

Kevin bit his lip, his fingers typing but he quickly deleted the text. He wanted her in his arms but he wasn’t sure exactly where he stood with her and wasn’t wanting to overstep. He had felt confident earlier when she had told him she wanted to talk to him but that was before the headache had hit her. 

“Kev?” 

The older man jumped slightly feeling his phone buzz. “Sorry, still here. Are you almost here?” 

“Yeah, just pulled up. Talk to you when I get to my room.” 

Heather opened the door and got out heading inside. She got to her room and swiped her keycard going in and closing the door, locking it. Heather giggled hearing her phone buzz as she changed and shook her head. That boy had no patience. 

“Cutie..What happened tonight?” 

Heather chuckled typing back. “I’ve got a pretty nasty headache from the heat, don’t worry, I’m okay.” 

Nick sighed in relief, Kevin had texted him but he needed to hear from her and with Brian in the bathroom, he found his chance. 

“What you doing texting me anyways? I know that blonde bombshell is there with you.” 

Nick grinned and texted back real quick. “He’s in the bathroom, but I do need to go.” 

Heather shook her head and replied. “Night handsome, don’t have too much fun. We have an early flight.” 

“Yeah yeah….Night cutie.” 

Heather laid in the bed and hit her back button bringing back up the text message box for Kevin texting him back and apologizing for taking so long to get back with him, explaining Nick had texted her. It took a few minutes and Heather thought he had gone to sleep but her phone buzzed and a smile graced her face. The two texted longer than they should have, Heather finally realizing what time it was. 

“I better let you go, it’s getting late.” 

She smiled seeing the sad emoji pop on her screen. “Awww.” 

“Don’t want to go.” The reply came back. 

Heather sighed softly, the emotions running through her were confusing. She was scared to let him back in but she was already falling for him all over again. She looked down feeling her phone buzz again. 

“Tomorrow….Please just to talk, nothing else."

It took her much longer than it should have but she finally got the word “Okay.” typed out and sent. They said goodnight and Heather put her phone on the charger before covering up and falling into somewhat of a fitful sleep, her mind racing through the night. 

The next day Kevin was on needles, his foot wouldn’t stop bouncing as the nerves got the better of him. Between a five hour flight then having to wait that night, he was past butterflies and full on stressed. He tried to not let it show but he swore he could feel eyes on him, his leg stopped its bouncing just long enough when someone passed by before starting back up again. 

“Yo, what’s up with you?” AJ suddenly asked, causing the older man to jump slightly and look up. “I haven’t seen you this nervous in ages.” 

“Yeah, guess I’m scared how the response will be in the areas we’ve never been.” Kevin replied. It wasn’t a full lie, he was worried. 

AJ waved his hand in the air. “Bro, have you seen our shows? Every one of them has been packed or sold out. Don’t worry so much.” 

Kevin smiled and relaxed. “Yeah you’re right man. Old habits I guess.” 

AJ chuckled and hugged his older brother. “It’s all good, it is scary knowing we are going to areas we’ve never been. Hell I still get nervous when we go to places we’ve been a hundred times!” 

Kevin felt his body relax a bit more than it was, but the nerves were still there. Once AJ had moved back to his seat, Kevin felt his phone buzz, he grabbed it out of his pocket and unlocked it seeing a text. 

“Dude, if you don’t cool it, you’re gonna get caught.” 

Kevin sighed and leaned back against the beige leather seats. Nick was right and Kevin knew the younger man was looking out for him. He finally hit his screen to make the keyboard appear and typed back. 

“I know, I’m just afraid she’s not going to let me back in. Not that I deserve it.” 

“That’s an easy and simple fix….Don’t be a dick.” 

Kevin let out a soft chuckle and typed back. “I won’t, I know you’ll kick my ass if I do.” 

“Damn straight! That’s still my girl.” 

Kevin knew Nick was behind him in the small plane they were in but could feel the younger man’s eyes on him. In a way, he was glad Nick knew, it gave him someone to turn to even though he knew what he was doing was wrong. Nick wasn’t judging or degrading him for it, he was watching his back, making sure no one else found out. 

Kevin put his phone away, sinking into the seat the best he could and closed his eyes. He tried to stay calm and positive for the rest of the flight not knowing what the evening would bring. Kevin got his luggage put in his room before cleaning up and heading back to meet up with the others. They wanted to spend the day seeing the sites and try the food, plus it kept Kevin’s mind off of what was going to happen later that night. 

As the day went on, Howie sprung a last minute idea on the older man grinning as they took a stroll together around the hotel watching the sunset and taking pictures, giving the fans and their wives something to giggle over, calling their evening together a bro-date with each other. It was when the sun went down that Kevin’s nerves filled his body and in a way didn’t want Howie to leave but the younger man had already gone back to his hotel room. Letting out a puff of air, he turned and headed back inside the beautiful building. 

Heather paced back and forth next to her bed, her room wasn’t as fancy but she didn’t care. It had a bed and bathroom, that’s all she cared about. It was late but this needed to happen, sighing, she sat down on her bed waiting for that knock on the door. 

Kevin stood in the hallway, fist ready to knock as he bit his lip. He needed to do it before someone walked by and recognized him. Taking a breath, he finally knocked on her door and waited. After a few moments, the door opened and Kevin slipped in the door closing and locking again. The air was thick and Heather could have cut the tension with a knife. Finally Kevin turned around and looked at the brown eyed woman. 

“Hey.” He said softly. 

“Hi, how are you?” Heather asked. 

Kevin turned and moved closer to her. “I’m okay, spent the day with the guys and Howie and I had some fun before I came up to see you.” 

Heather gulped feeling his warmth around her, he smelt so good. “I...I’m glad you had a good time.” 

The two stood there, Heather’s back still against the door. They were only inches away from each other. Kevin knew the younger woman had trouble keeping eye contact with others, it was her way to keep others out. 

“Heather, look at me please.” 

Heather looked up and melted seeing his green eyes full of love and regret. “Um...How bout we go sit down.” 

Kevin nodded and backed away letting her move in front of him. She could feel his eyes on her as he sat in the nearby chair and her on the bed. They sat there in silence for what seemed like such a long time. She finally looked up seeing him rubbing on his ears. 

“Hey, you okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah, for some reason my ears have been itching for a couple of hours now, it started after mine and Howie’s “bro-date” as he called it.” Kevin replied. Heather giggled softly. She loved how they had taken the whole first marriage thing and ran with it. 

“God, tonight is going to suck.” Kevin groaned, his ears wouldn’t stop. 

“Maybe it’s sinuses.” Heather offered. “My ears get like that when they start to drain.” 

“Possibly.” Kevin nodded. 

They looked at each other for a moment before Kevin finally spoke. “So, where are we?” 

Heather wanted to say something cheeky back but she knew he was being serious and cleared her throat. 

“I don’t know, I’m scared to let you back in but at the same time I miss you like crazy.” She replied honestly. 

Kevin nodded softly. “I gave you every reason to be scared and I wouldn’t let me back in either.” 

He saw a soft smile grace her face and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss those soft lips of hers that he knew could do so much more than give amazing kisses. He straightened himself up the best he could without giving too much away that he was now uncomfortable in more ways than one. 

“What do you want?” Heather asked suddenly. 

Kevin’s eyes went wide not sure how to answer her. He knew exactly what he wanted but he also didn’t want to push her away. After collecting his thoughts, he spoke. 

“I want you in my life” he answered, “I don’t want things to be awkward or strained between us like they were on the US leg. I..I want to be close to you like you are with Nick.” 

“I think if we take things slow we can get there.” 

Kevin smiled and nodded, he was willing to do anything to have her back in his life and hopefully in his arms in time. He growled and started scratching at his ears again. Heather got up and went to her bag pulling out a couple of sinus pills and going to the bathroom to fill up one of the small cups with water. 

“Here.” She said, handing him the cup and pills. 

Kevin reached out for them gratefully brushing her hand softly. Sparks flew through her body feeling his hand against her, Kevin feeling it as well. He looked up at her, she was right there. It would have been so easy for him to pull her down and kiss her but he didn't. He pulled his hand away taking the meds and gulped down the water. 

“Thanks.” He said gratefully. 

“You’re welcome” 

Heather sat back down on the bed. “Wanna sit with me?” 

Kevin was shocked but nodded as he started to get up, but his stomach had other ideas and began to turn, making him double over and sit back down. Heather was instantly by his side again. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, God I hope I’m not getting sick.” Kevin groaned, leaning against the younger woman not even thinking about what he was doing, he just needed to be comforted. 

Heather wrapped her arms around the older man holding him close and rubbing his arm gently. It felt so good having him back in her arms but this wasn’t how she wanted it to happen. After a few minutes Heather’s back began to hurt, bending over like she was. She wrapped his arm around the back of her neck and helped him up and over to the bed laying him down carefully. 

Kevin groaned and curled up into a ball as she got him at least out of his shoes pulling the blankets over him. She slipped in next to him on the other side but kept some distance between them until she heard his soft voice. 

“Cuddle me, please.” 

Heather carefully scooted closer and gently wrapped her arm around him. Kevin instantly laid back against her, his body completely relaxed despite the itchy ears and upset stomach. 

“Better?” Heather asked softly, nuzzling against the back of his neck gently. 

Kevin sighed in contentment and nodded. “Much.” 

The two fell asleep not sure where things were going for them, but the fire had been relit and the flames were burning.


End file.
